


[Sound Horizon短篇]距離

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]距離

命題：恰到好處的距離感

 

革命先生和國王陛下的距離，是右手邊的一步。

 

寫書的人總習慣走在國王陛下右後方的一步距離，兩人還是同窗的時候如此，革命先生在王本宮任職的八年內如此，連載結束後的他們，依舊如此。

 

這是一個既清晰卻也曖昧的距離，某月某日文豪在筆記本上是這麼寫著的。

 

「清晰卻也曖昧，如同聞得到卻找不到的花香，如同聽得見卻摸不透的瀑布聲，這是一個恰到好處的距離。」革命先生這麼形容著，鋼筆的筆尖劃出了一道長長的餘韻。

 

僅僅只是一步，能夠讓他輕而易舉地讀出墨鏡後的微笑是玩笑還是調侃，能夠讓他嗅到國王的手腕上沾染的皇家玫瑰的雅緻，能讓他在不經意的情況下，牽過不為人所知的思念。

 

思念也是沉重的。文豪用讓人摸不著頭腦的押韻形容給身邊的助手聽，他的助手愣了半餉，從牙縫裡好不容易才擠出了一句「先生是笨蛋吧！」。

 

「什麼……？」革命先生的筆尖定在了半空。

 

「既然是重要的人的話，就努力拉近距離呀！」

 

助手那一副理所當然的表情讓革命先生歷歷在目，而文豪卻選擇了淺淺一笑，用一抹茶香輕描淡寫地把這件事情帶過了。

 

輕描淡寫。

 

真的是這樣嗎？疑問在革命先生的心中不斷打著轉。這一步的距離就仿佛是一道防線，用來保護某種纖細過度的小心思不被戳破，但他越過不遠處的肩膀的目光是灼灼的，似乎這樣就能穿越某種他自己設下的屏障一般。

 

冷不防地，前腳剛越過門廊的國王陛下停下了腳步；冷不防地，革命先生的鼻尖撞上了那身高級布料縫製的長風衣。今夜他所聞到的薔薇花香，比以往來的更加濃烈了一點。

 

「沒事吧？」Revo回過頭來，聲音帶著關切。

 

「你似乎有點走神了。」

 

儘管墨鏡擋住了眼神，Revo的第六感還是比其他人更加準確了一點。革命先生張了張嘴，放棄了想出更多理由搪塞自己的失儀。「小生是走神了。」他摸了摸鼻尖，心虛地將自己走神的真正原因咽進了肚子裡。

 

國王輕輕笑了，那個小動作沒能逃得出他的眼睛，恍然大悟後國王的笑意更深了一些。然後，長靴踏前了一步，塗上了黑色指甲油的指尖撩起了遮掩前額的青絲，手掌驀然覆上了革命先生的臉。

 

「恩……有點發燙。著涼了？」

 

直到微涼的戒指和國王半開玩笑的話句貼上了革命先生的皮膚，他才意識到星星之火早已燎原，而首當其衝的受災區，是他自己。

 

太近了。

 

近得彷彿只差幾公分他就能讀出墨鏡後的笑意是不是故意為之，於是寫書的人下匆忙後退了一步，想要找回那種恰到好處的安全感。

 

背脊撞上雕花的木門前，藏青色的腰帶便被牢牢地圈上了，還沒等革命先生反應過來，木門發出了咯嗒的聲音，國王的手指把門把轉到了反鎖的方向。

 

太近了，而且沒有退路了。

 

窘態躍然在墨鏡反映的倒影上，文豪有種自己的內心被國王陛下看透了的感覺。助手那句理所當然的笨蛋此時此刻湧現在腦中，而慌張成這種模樣的他也的確像個笨蛋。

 

「你還可以更靠近點的。」

 

國王陛下的笑語讓文豪的心頭一熱，就如同隔膜被利刃割裂撕開，壓抑的情感如同缺堤的潮水滿溢而出。寫書的人抿了抿唇，扯住了長風衣的衣領。

 

僅止步淺嚐即止，本來文豪是這麼打算的。

 

只是順勢將他擁入了懷中的那雙手臂從來沒打算就這麼放過他，茶香和花香相互交纏，舌尖從因毫無防備而微啟的薄唇探入，靈巧地，將文豪的書香氣和呼吸擾得亂了。

 

花香沾染了文豪頸窩和耳邊，國王在他的耳邊唱著略顯輕快的小調。

 

「這個夜晚還長著呢。」

 

+END+


End file.
